Electronic devices having a touch panel display, such as smartphones, tablet terminals, multifunction peripherals typically have a function to switch a content image displayed on a touch screen thereof by swiping a panel surface.
However, even if this function is used, the number of content images is excessively large, an operation to display a desired content image on the panel surface is cumbersome and takes time. For this reason, a technique for displaying a desired content image among a plurality of content images with a simple operation with less time, is desirable.